<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Next Time by angel_in_me</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120434">Until Next Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me'>angel_in_me</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of Memories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Red Plague (The Arcana)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Снова отправляешься в замок? — тихий голос Маэвы заставил Джулиана вздрогнуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он как раз убирал в сумку блокнот с записями и теперь, глядя на девушку, невольно прижал его к груди. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, словно его поймали за попыткой стащить сладкое с кухни. Его уши начали предательски краснеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да, — отозвался он, взяв себя в руки, и принялся дальше собирать сумку. — Как бы я не относился к квестору Вальдемару, но другого способа найти лекарство от чумы я просто не вижу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Julian Devorak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shards of Memories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Next Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Снова отправляешься в замок? — тихий голос Маэвы заставил Джулиана вздрогнуть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он как раз убирал в сумку блокнот с записями и теперь, глядя на девушку, невольно прижал его к груди. Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, словно его поймали за попыткой стащить сладкое с кухни. Его уши начали предательски краснеть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Да, — отозвался он, взяв себя в руки, и принялся дальше собирать сумку. — Как бы я не относился к квестору Вальдемару, но другого способа найти лекарство от чумы я просто не вижу.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Если это и правда лучшее место для поиска лекарства, то я тоже хочу в этом участвовать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джулиан устало вздохнул и потянулся за рабочим жакетом.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Милая, мы уже говорили об этом. То, что творится в замке… Я не хочу вмешивать тебя в это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Илья, — Маэва пересекла его небольшой кабинет и положила руки ему на грудь. — Мне это не нравится. Ты столько говорил обо всех ужасах, что ты там видел, и всё равно раз за разом возвращаешься.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Потому что, если чуму не остановить, то от города скоро ничего не останется, — Джулиан аккуратно сжал её подбородок пальцами и заставил встретиться с ним взглядом. — Ты сама всё видишь. Люди умирают уже не сотнями, а тысячами. Мы должны это остановить. И если это значит, что я должен работать с Вальдемаром, пусть так. А пока меня нет в клинике, ты единственная, кому я могу её доверить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Маэва всё это слышала уже не раз, и она знала, что Джулиан прав. Чума выкашивала Везувию целыми кварталами. Тела попросту не успевали вывозить, и с каждым днём горы трупов на улицах лишь росли. Вся надежда теперь была лишь на исследования, проводили в замке графа. И место Джулиана было там. Но всё же её не покидало чувство надвигающейся беды, поселившееся беспричинным холодом в низу живота. А её интуиция редко её подводила.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Хорошо, Илья, — сдалась она. Маэва протёрла глаза рукой, чувствуя накатившую на неё усталость. В последние дни работа выматывала её куда сильнее, чем обычно, но она старалась этого не показывать. Маэва принялась застёгивать пуговицы его жакета. — Если ты считаешь, что так будет лучше.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он улыбнулся ей и, взяв одну её руку в свою, оставил поцелуй на внутренней стороне её запястья.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— И за что мне досталось такое сокровище?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— М-м-м, может потому, что ты блестящий доктор, — она аккуратно высвободила руку и застегнула пуговицу, — прекрасный человек, — последняя пуговица поддалась ей практически без усилий, — и ужасно флиртуешь? — ухмыльнулась она и провела пальцем по его носу. Джулиан снова перехватил её руку и поцеловал кончики пальцев. — Я буду скучать, — тихо добавила она.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я тоже, — он поцеловал её в лоб, а затем отстранился и накинул на плечи плащ. — Надеюсь, что они ничего там не учудили, пока меня не было.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Осторожнее, Илья, а то ещё запрут тебя за неуважение к начальству, и мне придётся вызволять тебя из замка.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— М-м-м, бесстрашная героиня вызволяет своего верного доктора из лап злобного графа? Милая, ты всегда знаешь, как подстегнуть мою фантазию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Маэва закатила глаза.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Иди уже. А когда вернёшься, посмотрим, куда ещё можно будет направить твою фантазию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Джулиан улыбнулся ей на прощание, потрепал за ушами дремавшую на стуле у двери собаку и поспешил вниз по лестнице к выходу из клиники.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Маэва вздохнула и стала подготавливать клинику к открытию. Её утешала лишь мысль о том, что Джулиан вернётся через несколько дней. Вот только поздно вечером, когда она закрывала клинику, её разобрал сильный кашель, оставивший после себя капли крови на её ладони, она с ужасом поняла, что она его уже не дождётся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>